Sage, Mint, Lion, and Rowan
by Ninja Midnight
Summary: Sagekit, a kit in Shadowclan, is put in a prophecy. Three others in it too. None of them know yet. 'Earth, Water, Fire, and Air, one from all, they travel far to the place where the moon touches. What drives them together is a plague of darkness. Will they succeeded or fall'
1. Allegiances Prologue

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Gingerstar: A ginger tom with blue eyes.

Deputy: Grasstail: A mottled brown tabby tom with amber eyes. _Apprentice: Applepaw_

Medicine Cat: Mintleaf: An orange, black, and white she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors:

Icetalon: A white tom with bright blue eyes

Mousefang: Brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Flameflight: Ginger tom with green eyes. _Apprentice: Cedarpaw_

Graywhisker: Silver gray tom with blue eyes

Whiteclaw: White tom with amber eyes

Fangfrost: Brown tabby tom with dark brown eyes _Apprentice: Oakpaw_

Greenpelt: Calico she-cat with blue eyes

Redfur: Red she-cat with orange eyes

Streakclaw: Brown streaked tom with green eyes

Darktail: Dark brown tabby tom with orange eyes

Silverleap: Silver she-cat with blue eyes _Apprentice: Dawnpaw_

Dapplepelt: Beautiful calico she-cat with green eyes

Pineheart: Red brown tabby tom with green eyes

Rainear: Dark gray she-cat with light gray spots and green eyes

Featherleap: Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Leaf-feather: Calico she-cat with blue eyes

Rainpelt: Gray she-cat with orange eyes

Swallowheart: Gray brown she-cat with blue eyes

Eaglefeather: A golden brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes

Apprentices:

Cedarpaw: Russet tom with amber eyes

Dawnpaw: A cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

Oakpaw: A light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Applepaw: A pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Littlefeather: A white she-cat with one blind eye and the other green. Mate: Gingerstar Kits: Sagekit: A light brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes. Turtlekit: A white tom with a big ginger spot on his back with blue eyes.

Juniperfrost: A white and brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Mate: Some ThunderClan cat Kits: Lilykit: A pale cream she-cat with blue eyes. Frostkit: A white she-cat with green eyes. Dustkit: A brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Elders:

Fawnheart: Very old tabby she-cat with blind blue eyes

Blackstream: A black she-cat with blind eyes.

Breezeblaze: A black tom with a ginger stripe down his back with amber eyes

Rowantail: A dark golden tom with blue eyes

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Ravenstar: A black she-cat with a white spot on her chest and green eyes

Deputy: Cloudspot: A white tom with black spots and blue eyes

Medicine cat: Cherryflight: A ginger and white she-cat and amber eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Birchpaw: A dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Warriors:

Cedarlight: A russet she-cat with brown eyes _Apprentice: Frostpaw_

Ashcreek: A gray tom with orange eyes

Shallowpelt: A light gray tom with blue eyes

Leafstreak: A mottled brown she-cat with green eyes _Apprentice: Whitepaw_

Spidersnow: A black and white she-cat with startling amber eyes

Yellowfeather: A gray and ginger tom with blue eyes

Nightheart: A black tom with green eyes

Lionfur: A golden tom with bright blue eyes

Larklily: A cream she-cat with one blind eye and one blue eye _Apprentice: Hailpaw_

Russetfur: A russet colored she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Frostpaw: A white she-cat with blue eyes

Whitepaw: A black tom with a white spot on the back of his head with green eyes

Hailpaw: A gray tom with brilliant amber eyes

Queens:

Robintail: A brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes, Mate: Shallowpelt, Kits: Twilightkit: A dark gray tom with blue eyes, Mintkit: A gray and brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Elders:

Hawkleap: A brown tabby tom with green eyes

Snowfoot: A white she-cat with blue eyes

**WindClan**

Leader: Meadowstar: A brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Stonecloud: A gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Tawnytail: A calico she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Medicine cat apprentice: Finchear: A dark gray she-cat with a red muzzle and amber eyes

Warriors:

Brindlestorm: A gray and black she-cat with amber eyes

Shadefall: A dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes _Apprentice: Mosspaw_

Bluewhisker: A blue tabby tom with orang eyes

Sorrelnose: A light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Vineclaw: A brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Firewhisker: A ginger tabby tom with blue eyes _Apprentice: Patchpaw_

Eaglefall: A golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Littlestream: A white and orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Dapplefeather: A mottled brown she-cat with green eyes

Deadfall: A dull black tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Mosspaw: A brown she-cat with green eyes

Patchpaw: A gray and white tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Clovermoth: A golden she-cat with amber eyes, Mate: Shadefall, Kits: Leopardkit: A golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes, Lionkit: A golden tom with green eyes, Tigerkit: A brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Elders:

Speckepelt: A black and white tom with blue eyes

Palepelt: A pale cream she-cat with amber eyes

**RiverClan**

Leader: Sootstar: A speckled gray tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Stormpelt: A dark gray tom with green eyes _Apprentice: Breezepaw_

Medicine cat: Swifthowl: A black tom with a gray muzzle and amber eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Owlpaw: A brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Warriors:

Midnightmask: A white she-cat with a black mask on her face with piercing amber eyes.

Fawnleap: A brown and white she-cat with amber eyes _Apprentice: Sandypaw_

Squirrelheart: A ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Shadeflight: A dark brown tom with big amber eyes

Tigerear: A big brown tabby tom with green eyes _Apprentice: Firepaw_

Waterstripe: A black and white she-cat with orang eyes

Otterheart: A brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Tinyfrog: A greenish brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Finchfur: A gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Poolshine: A blue she-cat with orange eyes

Apprentices:

Firepaw: A ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sandypaw: A pale orange tabby tom with green eyes

Breezepaw: A black tom with green eyes

Queens:

Echofur: A white she-cat with green eyes, Mate: Tigerear, Kits: Birdkit: A brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, Rowankit: A big russet tom with green eyes

Elders:

Reedwhisker: A light russet she-cat with orange eyes

**Others**

Shattered: A handsome black tom with bright green eyes, still a kit

Heather: An orange tabby she-cat with green eyes, still a kit

Smoke: A gray and black tom with blue eyes Mate: Flicker

Flicker: A pale orange she-cat with green eyes Mate: Smoke Kits: Shattered, Heather

* * *

**Prologue**

A dark russet tom flashed through the forest. His fur sparkled with the shine of millions of stars. His dark amber eyes flashed with something that was unearthly, unreal. The ground beneath his feet transitioned to the light starry hunting grounds of StarClan instead of the darkness of the Dark Forest.

"Run," A voice hissed with laughter, "run as fast as you can." The tom gritted his teeth and shut the voice out of his head. This wasn't time for his conscience to take over. He was on a special mission from Starclan and he needed to get to the Moonpool as fast as possible.

The Moonpool came into view and he frowned all three cats that were supposed to be there were there and he, well he was still running up.

"Cedarfrost, you're late." A white tom meowed, if the disapproving look on his face meant anything, it was that he was more than late. He was super late and if he knew anything Whitepelt hated to wait.

"Whitepelt, I had some…" He looked for a word, "business to deal with." He said finally. A golden she-cat butted into the conversation, the moon light from the Moonpool light up her golden fur and washed her in silver light.

"Business or not you had deadline." She meowed, her blue eyes were eerie but with the light shining on them it made them even more eerie.

"Not you too, Goldenfur." Cedarfrost whined; he turned to look back at the Moonpool. Goldenfur scoffed and he turned to look at her. Her lips had formed a straight line and she glowered at him.

"Can we stop these petty rivalries for one night and get on with it? I'm sick and tired of all of you and I just want to choose my cat and go home and sleep." A dark brown tabby she-cat said from across the Moonpool. She was sitting with her tail wrapped tightly over her paws.

The bickering cats glanced over at her with a frown. Cedarfrost nodded silently, Goldenfur turned away from him, Whitepelt followed her. The golden she-cat had chosen a small spot on the left of Moonpool.

"StarClan has chosen us so we can choose four cats to be in this prophecy. I, Tigerlily from ThunderClan, choose Mintkit. She will be a strong warrior one day." Tigerlily meowed and nodded in Whitepelt's direction as Cedarfrost watched a gray and brown she-kit bounded out of the nursery and into ThunderClan's camp.

"I, Whitepelt from WindClan, choose Lionkit. He will be brave and will do his best on his journey." Whitepelt said and he turned to Goldenfur. Cedarfrost watched another kit appear and he smiled as the golden tabby kit bounced on one of his siblings.

"I, Goldenfur from RiverClan, choose Rowankit. He's a strong warrior and will never be shaken." Goldenfur meowed with pride, her chest puffed out as she turned to look at Cedarfrost. The tom watched the big rowan kit bat at a dragonfly. He looked up at them and glanced down into the water. The image shimmered and Cedarfrost spoke.

"I, Cedarfrost from Shadowclan, choose Sagekit. She may be the leader's daughter and you may think that's why I picked her but no I picked her because she is a strong warrior. She will do whatever she thinks is right." Cedarfrost meowed and purred as he watched the young kit.

"Then they are chosen. Let us light their paths." A gray tabby tom slid out of the shadows of Moonpool. His fur had started to fade and his blue eyes glowed. Cedarfrost gasped this was an ancient cat, a cat from after the leader Bramblestar and Firestar.

"I am Rainstar, leader of ThunderClan, son of Dovewing and Bumblestripe." He meowed glancing at all of them letting him know he wasn't a strange to be afraid of.

"Rainstar." All four cat said unison, they dipped their heads respectfully.

"I am here to deliver the prophecy for them. Earth, Water, Fire, and Air, one from all, they travel far to the place where the moon touches. What drives them together is a plague of darkness. Will the succeeded or fall?" He meowed before turning and vanishing into the shadows.

The four were silent and they turned to gaze at the kits below them.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN- Hey this isn't really the beginning of the story this is just the introduction of them all. They are all three moons old here. ShadowClan is my main focus. So with that said here is my first 'chapter.'**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**ShadowClan**

Sagekit bounded out of the nursery; her ears flattened to her head. A smirk graced her little face as a shouting Turtlekit barged out after her. She had just planted ants in his nest. Sagekit burst out as the little white tom kit hissed at her.

"That was not funny!" He screeched, his voice echoed in her ears as she spun around quickly to make sure that her brother wasn't following her. He was shaking his pelt and he screeched as an ant bit his rear.

"Sagekit." A sharp feminine voice interrupted her victory over Turtlekit. She cringed and turned around slowly, a white she-cat was standing behind her a firm look on her face. Sagekit gave a guilty smile and it was returned with a frown.

"That was not very nice at all." Her mother meowed giving her a hard stare. She looked away and frowned. She was trying to have some fun.

"Let me have some fun?" She asked and glanced towards Turtlekit who was now scratching at his behind. She let out a small giggle and she heard a short snort from Littlefeather. Sagekit let out a sigh and faced her mother again.

"Fine, I'll clear them out." The little brown tabby kit mewed in disappointment and padded past Turtlekit into the nursery. She glanced down at the stick she had brought them. She grabbed the end of the stick and padded out of the nursery headed behind the nursery.

A small anthill rose up and she dropped the stick on it. She sighed and watched the little creatures crawl into their hill. "Sorry little things." She muttered and padded out from behind the nursery looking rightfully shameful. Littlefeather gave a nod of approval before nodding to Turtlekit. Sagekit widened her eyes, what? She was supposed to apologize to that little kit?

"Apologize." Littlefeather meowed and gave her another look. She returned it by sticking her tongue out but sighed in reluctance. She padded up to the white and ginger tom.

"I'm," She struggled and made a face at him just as their mother was looking away. He scoffed and turned to look away, "sorry." She let out a puff of breath in his face before taking a few steps back. She cast a glance at Littlefeather who nodded to her and turned away. She took this as a moment to glare at him.

"This _will _come back to bit you." She hissed through gritted teeth before turning around to face her mother as she padded up. Turtlekit squeaked and backed away from her. Sagekit smiled sweetly at her.

"Sagekit, Turtlekit, your father is coming to see you two. You had better clean yourselves up; I'm going to go get him." Littlefeather said excitedly and turned and padded out into the center of camp and then towards a den of some sort.

"You heard Littlefeather." Turtlekit growled and started to pick some ants out of his pelt as he washed it. She flattened a few pieces of ruffled fur giving it a small shake. She licked her chest fur a few times as well to pass the time.

"So this is my beautiful son and daughter I have yet to see?" A deep voice interrupted her pastime. She jumped and glanced towards the direction of the voice. A massive ginger tom stood before her, Littlefeather stood next to him and she nodded.

"Yes, this is Turtlekit," She gestured towards her brother and he stared wide-eyed at the ginger tom, "and this is Sagekit." Sagekit dipped her head respectfully. The tom raised an eyebrow in curiosity; he glanced towards Littlefeather who shrugged.

"This is Gingerstar, your father." Littlefeather introduced them to the ginger tom. Sagekit stared at him, the leader was their father? She squealed in delight and jumped up and down.

"Well, she is one happy kit." Gingerstar laughed and pricked his ears as a loud yowl echoed across the clearing. Sagekit looked around quickly wondering what was going on.

Gingerstar's face grew serious as Littlefeather started herding them away. Sagekit peered between her mother's legs to see the cat that had yowled. He bounded up to Gingerstar and panted, trying to regain his breath. He was a white tom with sparkling white fur. She was too far away to see what his eye color was but she thought she saw a flash of blue.

"Icetalon spit it out!" Gingerstar snapped his ears flattened to his head. Sagekit pulled away from her mother just for a spilt second to see what he wanted. She heard her mother snap quietly at her but she shoved the words away.

"ThunderClan's attacking!" He breathed and crouched down, catching his breath once again. Gingerstar's eyes widened and he nodded to the tom again telling him to continue.

"We were patrolling the field border and they attacked us! There was so many of them, it was hard to count how many. It looked like the whole of ThunderClan decided to attack us." Icetalon meowed and stood up to his full height matching Gingerstar's. Sagekit gasped, ThunderClan went to attack ShadowClan? How dare them!

"Whiteclaw, Greenpelt, Fangfrost, Redfur, Rainpelt, and Oakpaw come with me! Grasstail take you, Graywhisker, Flameflight, Cedarpaw and Applepaw for back up, wait for Oakpaw to come and get you." He nodded to the warriors as they ran out to meet him.

"Let's go!" He yowled and charged out of camp the warriors on his tail. Sagekit watched in awe, this was so cool! She got to see a battle patrol leave!

"Sagekit, _come_ here." Littlefeather's harsh mew once again cut into her happiness. She narrowed her eyes but complied and turned and padded towards her.

**ThunderClan**

Mintkit watched the hustle and bustle of camp from her hidden spot in the nursery. Her brother and mother were playing the nursery. She did not want to play moss ball and all she wanted to do was listen to the leader and warriors plan their next attack. From what she had listened to, they had planned to take ShadowClan's border today.

"Mintkit," Her mother's voice rang out, she pricked her ears and turned to face her mother curiously, "come join us." Robintail kindly suggested but it was more of a demand than anything.

"You spend too much time over there listening to warriors and such. It's not good for you if you don't play every once in a while." Robintail meowed as Mintkit padded up to them. Twilightkit nodded and made a serious face. She glared at her brother.

"At least I know when battles are." She boasted and puffed her chest out in pride. Robintail's inviting smile immediately turned into a scowl.

"They do not discuss that in the middle of camp, Mintkit. Where did you hear this?" The elder she-cat growled, Mintkit flattened her ears, she had been caught.

"I've been nowhere." She meowed defensively trying to hide her secret desperately. Twilightkit sat behind his mother and a devilish smile crossed his face as he watched Mintkit suffer. She glared at him before looking at her mother.

"Mintkit." Her mother warned and Mintkit let out an angry sigh. She was going to tell them when suddenly a cat yowled out. Mintkit took a deep breath of gratefulness and watched as Robintail pushed past her and slipped out of the nursery.

"Robintail will eventually get it out of you." Twilightkit threatened and Mintkit smirked at him and shook her head.

"Bring it up to her and I'll remind her of the camp incident." She chided and bounded towards her secret place in the nursery. Twilightkit followed her and struggled to get to her hiding spot. She shoved him backwards with a paw and he stumbled backwards. She had found a hidden spot in the back of the nursery and found a little bump on the hill which she could sit on. The warriors would talk below her behind the nursery and she would listen to them.

Twilightkit struggled up after her and shoved her over so he could sit next to her. She glared at him but scooted over and glanced down at the bickering in camp.

"Ravenstar this is ridiculous!" A white tom with black spots spat, his ears flattened to his head. Mintkit searched her memory looking for his name. Her mother had told her all about the different cats in the clan. Cloudspot. That was his name.

The raven black she-cat shook her head and closed her eyes as if she were irritated. Cloudspot was standing in front of her.

"Cloudspot, the clan needs it. It's not like ShadowClan hunts in the open air anyway." Ravenstar pointed out, her ears flicking in annoyance as she waited for the tom to cool down.

"No, that's WindClan's job." A russet she-cat butted into the conversation. Mintkit wrinkled her nose in thought. She didn't who this was. There were two russet cats and she couldn't remember which one was which.

"We are _not _WindClan." Ravenstar snapped at the she-cat. The russet she-cat took a step back in surprise of her harshness but wasn't that intimidated.

"I know that but we don't really need the piece of land either." She meowed and Ravenstar frowned noticing her point.

"ShadowClan really needs that piece of land too; they have more kits than we do." A light gray tom meowed he sat a few tail-lengths away from them, that was their father, Shallowpelt.

"Are you on their side?" The russet she-cat challenged taking a step so she could stand in front of them. Shallowpelt was completely calm and he simply flicked his ears as if she didn't scare him.

"You may be a senior warrior, Cedarlight, but you do not scare me. And to answer your question, no I would never side with mange-pelts." Shallowpelt locked eyes with her and she took a step back to gain her original spot. She narrowed her eyes at him but didn't say anymore.

"Now that we have or disputes settled, we are going to go steal that land from ShadowClan." Ravenstar meowed and nodded to her warriors that she had chosen earlier. The warriors padded forward and then they disappeared out of camp.

Mintkit glanced down at her mother and saw her walk in. She nudged Twilightkit down and they both tumbled down the small incline and landed in the nursery. Robintail walked in and saw the kits tangled up in each other.

"Twilightkit get your foot off of me!" Mintkit growled and pushed him with a forepaw. He pulled away and landed heavily on his rear, both kits looked at each other and both of them grinned.

**WindClan**

Lionkit yawned and rolled over pressing his nose into Clovermoth's fur or maybe Leopardkit's fur. He couldn't tell they both smelled the same. He let out a small purr when he felt Clovermoth give him a soft lick trying to wake him up.

"Lionkit, wake up. Leopardkit and Tigerkit are already outside visiting with Shadefall." His eyes instantly snapped open and he pulled away from his warm spot next to his mother.

"Why did nobody wake me up?" He snapped and struggled out of the nursery, he was still half-asleep so he was stumbling across the nursery floor. Clovermoth laughed as he burst out of the nursery entrance to look for his siblings and father.

They were playing not far from the nursery entrance with a moss ball. He bounded over fully awakening. He crashed into Shadefall as he reared up batting at Leopardkit. His claws caught into the dark gray tom's fur. Shadefall let out a yelp and came crashing down next to Tigerkit who just stood there staring at them.

"Lionkit, you did it! You killed the badger!" Leopardkit squealed and leaped onto Shadefall as well. Lionkit smirked happily and held his father down.

"I win!" He growled in triumph. Shadefall shifted beneath them, his tail lashing back and forth. Tigerkit leaped on it, holding it down.

"He's gonna get up guys! Hold him down!" Tigerkit yowled a second to late as Shadefall flung his kits off gently. Tigerkit let out a squeal and grabbed his tail. Lionkit yelped as he and Leopardkit went flying backwards. They landed on the soft pelt of Clovermoth.

"Now Shadefall, play nice with the kits." She scolded her mate before padding to the fresh kill pile. Shadefall sat and made a pouty face.

"You're no fun." He grumbled and glanced down at Tigerkit who still had his tail in his mouth. Shadefall purred and grabbed the brown tabby tom kit by the scruff and lifted him off the ground. He set him down in front of him and Lionkit and Leopardkit bounded up to sit next to their brother.

Lionkit pricked his ears as Shadefall gave a small smile to each of his kits. He might have a story for them, now that might be fun!

"I have a story for you all." He meowed quietly glancing around to make sure no cat heard him," When I was a-"

"Shadefall! Border patrol!" Their deputy called and Lionkit made a face.

"I'll have to talk to you kits later. Maybe tonight." He gave each a lick on the ear before following his patrol out of camp.

**RiverClan**

Rowankit frowned down at his sister, Birdkit. She was batting at his tail with most bored expression on her face a cat could have. They were shoved into the nursery when their mother had to go on a quick hunting patrol outside of camp.

"When will Echofur come back?" Birdkit moaned and rolled away from his tail to bat at a piece of moss that she suddenly gained interest in. Rowankit frowned down at her, why did she have to ask such hard questions?

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not Starclan." He spat and Birdkit made a face. Rowankit copied.

"You didn't need to spit at me." She mumbled and rolled away from him some more. He rolled his eyes when was she going to-

"Rowankit, Birdkit!" A familiar voice called and both kits pricked their ears. Birdkit hopped onto her paws and raced out of the nursery. Echofur sat in the middle of camp her tail wrapped around her paws a big pike at her paws.

"Wow! Is that why you left us?" Birdkit asked accusingly, suddenly losing all happiness. Rowankit chuckled she was always like this when Echofur left.

"Unfortnately yes, I'm one of the only cats here to catch pike as big as these." She meowed nudging Birdkit with her nose. "Forgive me?" She asked her daughter.

"I forgive you." Birdkit squeaked and pressed her nose against her mother's. Echofur purred and pulled away.

"Echofur, we need you on another patrol." The deputy called out again. Rowankit's jaw went slack. What? She was leaving _again?_

"Stormpelt, I have kits. I can't keep leaving them." Echofur said harshly, her ears flattened to her head.

"I do not care." The dark gray tom meowed sternly and turned away. Echofur let out a defeated sigh.

"I will be back soon. I promise." She meowed sadly and licked each kit before turning and vanishing out of camp.

* * *

**AN- I edited it! So if you see some changes there are reasons.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN- This is three moons after the first 'chapter.' So they are six moons old now.**

**Thanks for that constrictive criticism, KatieK101. I'm taking it into thought ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sagekit let out a loud yawn and stretched out across her nest. Turtlekit turned to snap fiercely at her when she kicked him in the face.

"Sorry." She grumbled pulling her paws up against her, she was about six moons old now and they were too big to sleep in the same nest yet they still did it.

"You two stop complaining." Juniperfrost meowed quietly yet angrily. She had moved into the nursery a few moons ago and shortly after had her three kits Lilykit, Dustkit, and Frostkit.

"Sorry Juniperfrost." She whispered before standing and stretching fully. She arched her back and Turtlekit pushed her over sideways. She landed with an 'umph' and was about to launch at him when Littlefeather walked into the nursery and narrowed her eyes.

Both kits leaped away from each other and glared at each other. Sagekit stuck her tongue out and followed her mother out. Turtlekit wasn't that far behind.

"It's time for your apprentice ceremonies soon." Littlefeather muttered and started to clean Sagekit first. Sagekit let out an exasperated sigh before letting her mother give her a thorough bath. She flicked her ears as she pulled away. Sagekit hated baths. She hated them with everything she had.

Sagekit shook out her pelt and chuckled as Turtlekit struggled away from Littlefeather to no avail.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Lowbranch for a Clan meeting!" Gingerstar's yowl rang out in the clearing. Sagekit looked up and Littlefeather let out a purr as Turtlekit pulled away.

"It's time for your apprentice ceremonies." She purred and her eyes shone with pride. Sagekit had never seen her mother so proud in her life.

"Oh my little kits are growing up." She whispered and gave each of them another lick on their head before watching them pad below the Lowbranch. Sagekit swallowed hard, she was nervous and could hardly breathe.

Who was she going to get? Who was Turtlekit going to get? What if she got bad men-?

"Two kits are ready to become apprentices. Sagekit and Turtlekit please come up." Gingerstar meowed and leaped off the Lowbranch landing in front of them. Sagekit took a deep breath and padded up. Turtlekit was beside her, his head held high.

Gingerstar stood in front of Turtlekit first, his eyes glowed with pride but he kept it from his voice. He did not want to think about his kits above any other cat.

"Turtlekit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Turtlepaw. Your mentor will be Mousefang. I hope Mousefang will pass down all she knows on to you." Gingerstar nodded to Mousefang and Turtlepaw.

"Mousefang**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Grasstail, and you have shown yourself to be brave and disciplined. You will be the mentor of Turtlepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Mousefang took a step forward. Her ears were pricked and her eyes shine with pride. Turtlepaw touched noses with Mousefang. His eyes were bright with excitement.

Sagekit shifted on her paws, she was frightened and couldn't wait. Gingerstar beckoned her forward and she swallowed hard again before padding forward and looking up at her father.

"Sagekit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sagepaw. Your mentor will be Whiteclaw. I hope Whiteclaw will pass down all he knows on to you." Gingerstar meowed and glanced towards the white warrior. Whiteclaw walked up to her and she gazed at his amber eyes.

"Whiteclaw**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Icetalon, and you have shown yourself to be determined and hardworking. You will be the mentor of Sagepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Whiteclaw locked eyes with her and they touched noses.

"You're going to do great." He whispered before pulling away, her eyes gleamed and she bounded towards Turtlepaw and the other four apprentices. Turtlepaw smiled at her and she smiled back before looking up at Gingerstar.

"I know Starclan will guide the mentors and their apprentices. Sagepaw, Turtlepaw, Sagepaw, Turtlepaw!" Gingerstar started the cheer and the rest of the clan followed. Sagepaw and Turtlepaw smiled at each other.

**ThunderClan**

Mintkit bounded out of the nursery, Twilightkit hard on her paws. She had dumped a bunch of moss on his head and watched him try desperately to find his way out. She purred and suddenly camp crashing into some cats chest.

Twilightkit stopped short and started laughing. Mintkit pulled away and glanced up at the cat she had run into, it was Cloudspot. She smiled up at the deputy.

"Sorry Cloudspot." She said with guilty smile. Cloudspot raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Your apprentice ceremonies are today." He meowed and both kits ears pricked up in excitement.

"Are you serious?" Twilightkit asked and shoved Mintkit out of the way so he could see Cloudspot up close.

"Positively, maybe your mother was saving it until this evening but if you want to be apprentices tonight you need to be good all day long." He chided and turned walking towards the leaders den. He bounded up the slope and disappeared inside.

"Did you hear that? We are going to be apprentices!" Twilightkit purred and tackled her. She batted at his ears and rolled him over and held him down.

"I know!" She giggled and suddenly she was up in the air and a loud chuckle was in her ears.

"Shallowpelt!" Twilightkit laughed and leaped onto the tom's shoulders. She was on the ground again. She turned to face Shallowpelt.

"I hear you're becoming apprentices today!" He purred and nuzzled each of them. Mintkit giggled and rolled away.

"Yes!" Suddenly Ravenstar's yowl echoed out in the middle of the clearing. All three cats head snapped in the direction of the Highledge.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" She yowled and Mintkit and Twilightkit bounded towards the Highledge. Robintail grabbed them and started flatten their fur.

"Robintail!" Mintkit and Twilightkit yowled in unison and Robintail purred.

"I love you both." She said and then nudged them forward towards the Highledge. Mintkit's ears pricked.

"It is time to name two new apprentices. They have reached the age of apprenticeship. Twilightkit," Ravenstar bounded the slope and landed in front of the tom.

"Twilightkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Twilightpaw. Your mentor will be Yellowfeather. I hope Yellowfeather will pass down all he knows on to you." Ravenstar meowed and nodded to Yellowfeather. Mintkit watched as he padded up to Twilightpaw.

"Yellowfeather**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Ashcreek, and you have shown yourself to be smart and quick thinking. You will be the mentor of Twilightpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Ravenstar dipped her head and both mentor and apprentice touched each other's noses.

"Mintkit," The brown and gray tabby froze and she looked up, "Mintkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mintpaw. Your mentor will be Cloudspot. I hope Cloudspot will pass down all he knows on to you." Mintpaw's jaw dropped as she turned to look at the deputy with glee.

"Cloudspot**, **you are more than ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Hawkleap, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and fierce to the code. You will be the mentor of Mintpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her. And it has been far too long since you have had an apprentice." Ravenstar added as Mintpaw touched noses with sadly happy Cloudspot.

"What's wrong?" She whispered. Cloudspot smiled and whispered back though he looked sad. "My last apprentice got hit by a monster," At the look of horror on Mintpaw's face, he reassured her, "but I will not let that happen to you."

She nodded and sighed in relief before padding to join her brother.

"I know StarClan will guide the mentors and apprentices. Twilightpaw, Mintpaw, Twilightpaw, Mintpaw." Ravenstar cheered and the rest of the clan wasn't far behind.

**WindClan**

Lionkit held his sister down by her scruff. He had just won the battle of life time. Tigerkit didn't want to join in at this Lionkit scoffed. Leopardkit struggled and shoved her paws into his gut. He grunted but didn't relent on his hold.

Tigerkit may have a strong name but he was definitely going to a medicine cat by the way he was following Finchear around. Tawnytail was old and had started to get lazy and not moving at all very often.

"So, Finchear, how do you use…" Tigerkit padded past them and Lionkit got distracted by watching Tigerkit follow the medicine cat apprentice relentlessly around. Finchear tried to look patient around Tigerkit but seemed to be failing while Tigerkit just followed the poor she-cat around.

"Ha!" Leopardkit screeched taking advantage of his distraction and shoved upwards. She connected with his stomach and sent him flying backwards. He landed heavily and rolled over to look at Leopardkit as she leaped at him.

He rolled out of the way but Leopardkit still landed on his chest. He felt the breath knocked out of him. He struggled to shove her off but she had locked her paws onto his chest and if they slid off they would hurt in some form or another.

"Leopardkit, I hate to admit it but you're strong." Lionkit struggled against her again as she pressed harder.

"I knew it." She announced triumphantly. Lionkit narrowed his eyes and turned to look away.

"Leopardkit, Lionkit, and Tigerkit get over here now!" Clovermoth snapped at them, Lionkit glanced over and frowned when he saw her face. Why was she so mad?

Leopardkit leaped of off Lionkit and Lionkit rolled to his paws uneasily. Clovermoth was never this mad at them. Ever.

"What did I tell you three this morning?" She said sternly as all three kits walked over. Lionkit scrunched up his nose in confusion, what had she said this morning?

"Your apprentice ceremonies are today! I said not to get dirty because I actually washed you this morning." She scolded angrily and all three kits frowned, they didn't remember hearing that…

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" Meadowstar yowled, Lionkit and Leopardkit's ears pricked and they turned away from their irritated mother. Clovermoth let out an irate sigh before letting her three kits rush off towards the Tallrock. Shadefall padded past them and smiled at them. Lionkit grinned.

"Three kits have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become apprenticed, Leopardkit," Meadowstar nodded to the golden tabby she-kit. Leopardkit bounded forwards as Meadowstar leaped off to land in front of her.

"Leopardkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Leopardpaw. Your mentor will be Brindlestorm. I hope Brindlestorm will pass down all she knows on to you." Meadowstar nodded to the black and gray she-cat.

"Brindlestorm, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from myself, and you have shown yourself to be brilliant and hard-working. You will be the mentor of Leopardpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Mentor and apprentice touched noses and Leopardpaw smiled at Lionkit before Meadowstar yowled his name.

"Lionkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lionpaw. Your mentor will be Stonecloud. I hope Stonecloud will pass down all he knows on to you." Meadowstar smiled at her deputy who nodded at her in return. Lionpaw's eyes widened and he turned towards the deputy. She couldn't be serious.

"Stonecloud, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from your late mentor, Thistlefoot, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and kind. You will be the mentor of Lionpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Meadowstar voice was suddenly darkened at the voice of Thistlefoot. Lionpaw frowned as Stonecloud face darkened as well. Lionpaw locked eyes with his mentor and Stonecloud brightened touching noses with him.

"Tigerkit," Meadowstar started but a sharp voice coughed and all the cats turned towards the medicine den. Lionpaw pricked his ears. Tawnytail stood there and nodded to Tigerkit and Meadowstar.

"Meadowstar I am stepping down from my position and moving to the elders den. Finchear is fully capable of taking my position." The older medicine cat meowed and nodded to Finchear who bit her lip nervously.

"Tawnytail, are you wishing to give your position to Finchear?" Meadowstar confirmed pricking her ears.

"Yes Meadowstar." Tawnytail dipped her head. Meadowstar smiled as Tawnytail moved towards the elders. As Meadowstar opened her mouth Finchear interrupted,

"Meadowstar, I wish to take on an apprentice. Tigerkit seems to want medicine cat apprentice desperately. Cats of WindClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat that has shown eagerness and has remembered enough techniques already. Your next medicine cat will be Tigerpaw." Finchear nodded towards WindClan cats. Lionpaw glanced at Tigerpaw who was beaming.

"Tigerpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Finchear?" Meadowstar meowed and focused on Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw locked eyes with Meadowstar.

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Finchear let a purr rise in her chest as she looked at Tigerpaw.

"The good wishes of the Clan go with you." Meadowstar purred to Tigerpaw before the Clan started chanting their names.

"Leopardpaw, Lionpaw, Tigerpaw, Leopardpaw, Lionpaw, Tigerpaw!"

**RiverClan**

Rowankit decided to hang out in the nursery once again. He was already six moons but he had promised Echofur that every time she left that he would wait for her to return. Birdkit was once again batting at his tail like she had done every time this happened.

"Really, can you stop?" He glared at Birdkit who glared back up at him.

"We go through this every time Echofur goes hunting." Birdkit rolled away from him standing to her paws. Rowankit frowned at her; he had the urge to tackle her but remembered what Echofur said when she left, 'Don't get dirty.'

"Trust me I want to tackle you too, but Echofur said no." Birdkit said recognizing the look on his face instantly. They had been together too much but that was not a bad thing they could read each other and knew how to protect each other.

"Birdkit, Rowankit, I'm back!" Echofur's familiar voice echoed into the nursery. Both kits ears pricked and Birdkit raced out first but Rowankit wasn't that far behind.

"Echofur! You're back!" Birdkit squealed like a three moon-old kit. Echofur purred and locked eyes with both her kits and licked them both on the forehead.

"Did you get dirty?" Echofur asked and Birdkit glared at her.

"Why would you think that we would disobey you?" Birdkit sounded offended. Echofur laughed and Sootstar's yowl echoed into the clearing.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather under the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Sootstar yowled and the clan gathered under the Sootstar.

"We have two kits that have become of age to become apprentices." Rowankit and Birdkit glanced at each other brightly and then focused their attention on Sootstar.

"Birdkit," Sootstar beckoned the brown tabby she-cat forward. She half-bounded half-padded forward to greet their leader.

"Birdkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Birdpaw. Your mentor will be Shadeflight. I hope Shadeflight will pass down all he knows on to you." Sootstar nodded to the young black warrior. Shadeflight's eyes gleamed as he padded towards his first apprentice. Birdpaw padded up towards him.

"Shadeflight, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Midnightmask, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and smart. You will be the mentor of Birdpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Sootstar nodded to Shadeflight and he touched noses with Birdpaw. Rowankit felt himself get tense as he watched Shadeflight whisper something to her and she flattened her ears in embarrassment. He didn't like Shadeflight already.

"Rowankit," Sootstar started and Rowankit padded up forgetting his sister for a moment, "you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rowanpaw. Your mentor will be Tinyfrog. I hope Tinyfrog will down all she knows on to you." Tinyfrog padded forward and she smiled down at him.

"Tinyfrog, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Midnightmask as well, and you have shown yourself to be independent and clever yet ever loyal to the code. You will be the mentor of Rowanpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." The gray and black leader meowed and Tinyfrog and Rowanpaw touched noses. She whispered something,

"I'll make sure Shadeflight keeps to himself." Before turning and padding away. Rowanpaw frowned at this but nodded and padded towards Birdpaw.

"Birdpaw, Rowanpaw, Birdpaw, Rowanpaw!" The Clan chanted their names.

* * *

**Okay so I am having a major Writer's Block. I can't think at all. So my main stories, which is four, so they will be progressing slowly. As for the 'Why Did I Love You?' story I'm putting that on hold or when I can think something to write for. It is a side project.**

**I'll be editing some stuff such as the names in this story.**

**So my writings won't be going up as fast as I would like or maybe you would like. ^-^ I will be focusing more on Sagepaw now that they have their apprentice names. Little thoughts from the others will be there as well and maybe my writing will improve. Review for more!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sagepaw arched her back as she stretched out waiting for Whiteclaw to call her over. It had been a few days into her apprenticeship and she had already gone on a lot of hunting trips. Her paws hurt and she couldn't feel her toes.

"Sagepaw!" Whiteclaw yowled and she moaned; she padded toward the white tom. Turtlepaw and Mousefang were standing next to him irritated.

"It's not like you've been calling me for a long time." She complained and her ears flicked at Turtlepaw who snorted. Mousefang narrowed her eyes at her disrespect.

"Sagepaw, do _not _be disrespectful to your elder warriors it is-" Mousefang began but Whiteclaw lifted his tail to silence her.

"Mousefang it is alright, what she said is true I didn't call her over here. She must be tired after all their hunting." He gestured to Turtlepaw as he suggested their hunting practices. Sagepaw smiled up at Whiteclaw for standing up for her.

"Whiteclaw, you can't let her do that." Mousefang started but Whiteclaw gave her an amused look and she frowned at him again. Sagepaw glanced between the two warriors with a spark of curiosity. What had just passed between the two warriors, she would never know.

"Let's go. We are going to practice battle training with Oakpaw and Fangfrost." Whiteclaw meowed and started to pad away. Mousefang was hard on his heels. Turtlepaw bounded to catch up with his mentor. Sagepaw stared in shock at the ground. _Oakpaw _was going to train with _them? _She squealed like a kit and bounded after Turtlepaw.

Oakpaw was one of the best apprentices and knew how to do a lot of things. Sagepaw looked up to him, he was her hero. She giggled as thought about him and Turtlepaw gave her a disgusted look.

"What?" She challenged when he stared at her, why did he have to stare, he liked Dawnpaw and Oakpaw was no different.

"It's just you're giggling like a little kit that just planted ants in her brother's nest." He reminded her of that moment and she felt a jolt of surprise. She had forgotten to get him back. Well now was her chance or well later at the training hollow was her chance.

"Well I _did _do that so I have the right to laugh like that." She pointed out as she padded along the well-trodden path, the needles dug into her paws but she had started to get used to it. Turtlepaw made a face as he shooed a despicable lizard away that crossed his path and wouldn't dare to move.

"Yes but that doesn't mean it _was_ right." He meowed and flicked his ears as flies started buzzing around them, the green-leaf bugs were worse according to a few elder warriors. She hoped that she wouldn't have to deal with those pesky things but most certainly knew she would have to though.

"So, what? You got what you deserved for shoving me into the dirt place! That was nasty!" She shivered at the thought, "You had no right to do that either."

"Touché." Turtlepaw meowed and Mousefang called his name over her shoulder, "Excuse me." He nodded to her and bounded towards her.

Sagepaw smiled at his politeness, Mousefang had taught him a lot about that kind of stuff and she had started to respect him for it. Sagepaw had learned a few things from Whiteclaw too but she didn't let them show in front of Turtlepaw.

"Fine." Turtlepaw let out a low grumble as he paused and waited for his sister. Sagepaw pricked her ears wondering what trouble he gotten himself into.

"What's wrong now?" She muttered under her breath so only the ginger and white tom could hear her. He cast a reluctant glance over at her.

"I have to clean the elder's den out by tonight because I was complaining earlier this morning but Whiteclaw interrupted and I hoped she had forgotten." He sulked frowning down at his paws as he padded along her side. She snorted out in amusement.

"Be careful, Sagepaw, you are treading on thin ice. You might be joining him tonight if you don't shut your prey catcher." Whiteclaw snapped over his shoulder. Okay, forget his calm exterior he was tough mentor.

"Yes Whiteclaw." Sagepaw meowed obediently, dipping her head. Whiteclaw smirked and suddenly disappeared down into a sandy hollow. Mousefang followed. She looked past him and saw Oakpaw already practicing with Fangfrost. He dodged and fought his mentor with precision. She gasped in excitement and leaped into the sandy hollow after her mentor. Turtlepaw followed after with a harsh growl.

Fangfrost pulled away from Oakpaw as the brown tabby apprentice rolled away and stood up shaking his pelt.

"It took you long enough." Fangfrost meowed amusingly dipping his head to Whiteclaw and Mousefang. Whiteclaw smiled and nodded to the two apprentices.

"We had some who just didn't want to get up." He gave Sagepaw a hard look and she shrugged giving a guilty smile, Oakpaw smiled at her amused.

"That doesn't matter you're here now." Oakpaw pointed out quietly, his ears twitching in amusement. Sagepaw smiled fondly at him and he winked at her. Turtlepaw took a small step in front of her, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Oakpaw gave him a questioning glance and challenging glance before Fangfrost countiuned again.

"Alright, I'm going to teach you some of the basic moves. Mousefang and Whiteclaw will add in some pointers." Fangfrost gestured towards their mentors with his tail and the two warriors nodded silently.

"Oakpaw, please come help me." Fangfrost meowed and Oakpaw padded up to join him. "The first thing I'm going to teach you is the front paw swipe." The warrior meowed and Oakpaw tensed his muscles and waited for his mentor to demonstrate. "This is an offensive move. It is when your enemy is lower and unsuspecting or when you need to make a quick swipe and get away without much injury." He meowed and looked at Oakpaw.

"You bring one of your forepaws up with unsheathed claws but during this and every other training session you will have your claws sheathed. If you do not there will dire consequences." He meowed and lifted one of his forepaws up. You will then swipe down," He said and brought his paw in slow motion towards Oakpaw's face, "once following through you will then pull away." He said glancing at the two apprentices as he followed through and leaped away landing a few tail-lengths away.

"But if you want to continue," Whiteclaw cut in and nodded his head toward Oakpaw, "You will have to gain your balance as you rear up on your back paws and swipe over and over." He meowed and came up on his back paws and swiped with his paws quickly as if he attacking an invisible opponent.

"Now will practice on each other." Mousefang said and Turtlepaw bounded towards her and they padded together to the other side of the clearing.

"Sagepaw, I want you to practice with Oakpaw. I need to talk to Fangfrost about something." His voice grew serious and he turned towards the brown tabby tom.

"O-okay Whiteclaw." She stuttered and turned towards the handsome tom. She swallowed down her nervousness and walked towards him.

"I'll go easy on you, Sagepaw don't worry." He smiled softly at her and crouched down. Her tail lashed back and forth as she crouched. She bounded towards him and paused briefly seeing him and tense and she brought her forepaw up and swung down with sheathed claws and expected to feel the head of Oakpaw but instead her paw hit air. He had ducked and lunged forward with a paw knocking her feet out from under him as he slithered out of the way.

"That's not fair!" She grunted as she landed heavily on her shoulder. Oakpaw smirked down at her and shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk little Sagepaw. I said I was going easy and that was easy. I could hold you down by your scruff until you begged for mercy." He said a bit smugly and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm supposed to be learning! Not getting my muzzle shoved down into the dirt by you." She grumbled and she rocked back and forth on her paws as she waited for him to stand in place again.

"Oh, I know that." He muttered under his breath and crouched down and just as he was waiting for something to happen, a flash of light brown tabby pelt flashed in his eyes and he felt a harsh smack against the top of his head. Sagepaw's triumphant yowl as she leaped away sounded and she smirked at him.

"Are you so smug now? An apprentice of three days has outsmarted you." She smirked and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I was never smug in the first place." He growled and crouched, he flexed his muscles. He was going to teach this apprentice a lesson. Sagepaw blinked not at the least bit intimidated. She wanted to show him that she was not just a pesky apprentice.

"Oh really?" She said with a look of fake shock and she glanced around looking around to see if anybody was around to witness this.

"Yes really!" He hissed and lunged at her bounding towards her. She let out a squeal and turned sprinting out of the clearing.

"Sagepaw!" Whiteclaw's angry yowl could be heard but she was too busy trying to keep her tail away from Oakpaw who wanted to prove a point.

"Oakpaw!" Fangfrost yelped desperately, knowing his apprentice was going to prove that he wasn't letting a new apprentice beat him.

Sagepaw didn't even look back but she could hear the faint pant of Oakpaw as he chased after her. She dodged the random bushes that would appear in her path and she skidded along the pine nettles as she spun around a corner. Oakpaw snapped at her tail as it flicked in front of his face.

"Ha-ha! I'm faster than you!" She squeaked as she leaped over a fallen log. She had started losing speed. She was no WindClan cat and could hardly keep up a speed for a long period of time. Oakpaw had started to slow too.

She had no idea what part of ShadowClan territory she was in and she was totally lost. She saw a stream up ahead and with a huge leap landed on the other side. Oakpaw skidded to a stop sliding into the stream slowly and he stared at her wide-eyed, panting.

She landed heavily and spun around and laughed. "Afraid of water?" She asked but it sounded more like choked sound because she could hardly breathe. He glanced behind her with frightened eyes and turned racing away. She narrowed her eyes in confusion before spinning around and coming face to face with white tom. His eyes narrowed dangerously and frowned at her.

"You're coming to camp with us." He said harshly and she cowered under him. A gray and brown tabby she-cat stood behind him with a small smirk. A cream she-cat and a black tom stood next to her.

"Why are you taking me?" She asked and found the fierce ShadowClan cat that was buried deep down inside her little being. The one that Oakpaw had not found in the right moment.

"Because you were hunting on ThunderClan territory." The black tom accused with disgust, his eyes flattening to his head.

"Do you have any evidence?" She challegened and her ears pricked. Her green eyes were calculating as she studied each ThunderClan scum before her.

"Well, no." The black tom meowed quietly and the white tom glared at him. He had just been out-smarted by a _kit. _

"That's what I thought!" She huffed angrily (AN-if she had arms she would cross them.)

"You're still coming with us, little kit." The tom meowed and started to grab her by the scruff and she scrambled away from him.

"I'm not a kit!" She hissed and with that spun around and sprinted towards the stream with a leap she landed on her side of the border and followed her scent back to the clearing. Fangfrost was scolding Oakpaw for chasing after her and then leaving her at the ThunderClan border on her own.

"How dare you, Oakpaw?" Fangfrost hissed, "Where is inner your ShadowClan cat? Why didn't you defend her?" Oakpaw shrugged and tried to look the least bit remorseful.

"I don't know." He muttered. Sagepaw frowned at him, not as brave as he told everybody he was.

"I'm right here, stop talking about me behind my back." Sagepaw grumbled and padded towards the three warriors and apprentices. Turtlepaw sighed in relief and bounded towards her. He nuzzled her and she chuckled.

"I thought you didn't like me." She purred and gave her brother a comforting lick on the ear.

"You're my sister. Why wouldn't I like you?" He meowed, cocking his head to the side. She shrugged and glared as Oakpaw snorted.

"Oakpaw you're going to be cleaning out the elder's den for the next moon until you become a warrior, understood?" Fangfrost snapped at his apprentice. Oakpaw's eyes widened and he stared at him.

"What? Why?" He sounded like he had been the innocent one. She narrowed her eyes at him, right innocent.

"Because your lack of bravery and courage today and how carefree you think you are just because you are about to be a warrior." He snorted and Oakpaw frowned and turned away from them stalking out of the clearing towards camp.

"You still have to clean the elder's den, Turtlepaw."

**RiverClan**

Rowanpaw and Birdpaw padded along the river quietly. They hadn't spoken much to each other since they had started apprenticeship so that meant he hadn't learned anything about Shadeflight or her training and she was mostly silent which frightened him.

"Birdpaw," He meowed quietly and she looked up at him and frowned. Disturbed her reaction he contiuned, "how's your training?" He asked. She pricked her ears up slightly and was surprised.

"Why do you ask?" She asked hesitantly. Rowanpaw rolled his eyes as if this was the most simplest question ever.

"Because I'm your brother and I care for you." He said exsparetedly. She deepened her frowned.

"Shadeflight's been training me well." She started and saw her face light up as she mentioned her mentor. "He has taught me so well about fishing. He hasn't said anything about fighting yet but we have caught some pike that we both dragged into together." She had started to brighten up. This was as much as she had spoken to him in the last three days.

"Really? I thought Echofur caught those." Rowanpaw meowed to himself and she glared at him.

"Echofur doesn't catch all those pike!" She snapped angrily and turned away from him. Great, he just ruined that moment of speaking to her.

"Sorry." He muttered and stumbled as the ground suddenly got slippery under his feet and he yelped. Birdpaw caught him by his scruff yanking him hard towards her. He turned towards her once his paws touched steady ground.

"Thanks." He breathed and Shadeflight bounded out of the bushes. Birdpaw yelped and stumbled into Rowanpaw who landed heavily forward on his paws. She slipped on top of him and into the river. Birdpaw yelped as she crashed into the freezing river. She struggled to the top of the water and then a current sucked her down and she was taken down river and out of his sight.

"Birdpaw!" He and Shadeflight screeched loudly.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN- Lol hey guys, I didn't have Writer's Block writing this because I knew what I was going to do but now… Now I have some Writer's Block. I know Sagepaw will be more evident in the next few chapters and so will Rowanpaw.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Rowanpaw bounded towards the river and just as he was about to jump in Shadeflight grabbed his scruff. Rowanpaw struggled against him.

"Stop! I need to get to her!" He yowled in desperation and he saw the faint outline of brown tabby pelt and strangled yelp.

"Rowanpaw it's no use. We can't reach her." Shadeflight meowed and there was a bit of regret tracing his voice. Rowanpaw yanked away and glared at him.

"What _is _wrong with you?" The russet tom hissed and glared at his sister's mentor.

"Birdpaw," He started and he hesitated, "Birdpaw can't swim." He finished quietly.

"What?" He stumbled slightly and stared at Shadeflight. Birdpaw couldn't _swim_? He stared straight ahead and debated about this. No wonder she did separate swimming lessons from him. She didn't want him to know her weakness and worry, but she was a RiverClan cat, swimming came naturally.

"She didn't want you to know but Echofur caught all those pike. I've tried getting her into the water. She never did." He meowed reluctantly and stared at the water.

"So she's going to panic in the water?" Rowanpaw snapped, "That's all the more reason to save her and she isn't going to be washed into the lake!" Shadeflight frowned at this.

"Look, Shadeflight, I'm not going to stand here arguing with you. I'm going after her." With those words Rowanpaw shoved Shadeflight out of the way and started bounding along the river. She could be drowning and he was running right past her. So instead he leaped into the water.

"Rowanpaw!" That was the last thing that he heard before the water engulfed his ears. He was shocked at how cold the water was. He had expected it to be at least a little bit warm since the green-leaf sun always beat down on it.

His paws churned and he struggled to the surface. He broke the surface and saw Shadeflight racing along towards him. Rowanpaw narrowed his before getting sucked under again. His eyes flashed open and he tried desperately to look for the brown tabby pelt of his sister.

Rowanpaw went to the surface again and paddled off to the side in steady water so he could catch his breath before diving down again. The second time he went down he spotted it. His eyes widened and he swam down to the bottom of the river and towards the cat that was stuck at the bottom between two rocks. He felt the current tug his pelt and he swam to the surface again.

Shadeflight had joined him and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Where is she?" He demanded, he seemed stronger and more capable of getting her than Rowanpaw but Rowanpaw shook his head.

This tom had kept his sister's secret safe and away from him. Rowanpaw narrowed his eyes before diving down again and towards Birdpaw. He grabbed her scruff and placed his back paws on the two rocks and pulled. She came free instantly and Rowanpaw was surprised at the dead weight she was.

With her extra weight and his water-logged fur, he couldn't swim at all and he felt his breath start to escape him. His vision had started to blur and he expected death to take over but it was the dark pelt of Shadeflight. He grabbed Birdpaw and Rowanpaw felt himself start to float upwards and a flicker of hope soared in his heart and he found the strength to swim to the top.

Firm jaws wrapped around his scruff and he was thankful that he didn't have to swim any further than needed. The cat that held him let out a grunt as they felt the dead weight. They pulled him to shore and he just lay there letting the water splash against his pelt.

"Rowanpaw, you stupid, idiot, mouse-brained fool!" The sharp voice of his mentor made him smile faintly.

"Thanks Tinyfrog." He whispered and Tinyfrog frowned at him.

"I can't believe you did that." Shadeflight snapped, his ears flattened to his head. Rowanpaw struggled to his paws and frowned. He shook out his pelt and frowned at him

"You would've let her drown." He shivered and felt his legs give out and exhaustion took him over.

**WindClan**

Lionpaw bounded down the moorland slopes after a rabbit. His ears whipped back against his head and smile plastered his face. This was his first rabbit to ever chase. He wasn't going to catch it if he was hunting by himself but thankfully he wasn't. Leopardpaw sprang out of nowhere and the rabbit came to a screeching halt and turned around running straight into his paws.

He killed it swiftly and raised the rabbit up high. Leopardpaw bounded towards him gleefully and both their mentors stood up from their spots in the grass.

"Good job, Lionpaw, Leopardpaw." Stonecloud meowed and nodded to each apprentice. Lionpaw purred but it was muffled by rabbit he held in his jaws.

"We are going to catch a few other rabbits before heading back to camp. I'm sure you know your way back to camp?" Brindlestorm meowed and Leopardpaw nodded.

"Yes, Brindlestorm." She meowed dipping her head, Lionpaw pricked his ears. Leopardpaw was polite? Where was this world going to?

"Come on Lionpaw, Tigerpaw is going to wonder where his warrior siblings have run off to." Leopardpaw shoved him hard in the direction of camp. He stumbled and glared at her, okay forget the polite Leopardpaw. He grabbed the rabbit by the ears.

"What is wrong with you?" He grumbled and padded through the moor grass quietly and watched as Leopardpaw bounded ahead of him laughing.

"Oh Lionpaw, you rotten dormouse." She purred and leaped in front of him.

"What? I'm the one carrying the stupid rabbit." He meowed and she giggled and padded alongside him.

"That's because you caught it, if I caught it I would be the one miserable and nobody wants a miserable Leopardpaw." She nudged his shoulder with her nose playfully. He frowned at her as best he could before bounding down into camp.

"Lionpaw!" Tigerpaw's yowl sounded and he spun around the rabbit feet slapping him in the neck.

"Hmm?" Lionpaw asked. Tigerpaw chuckled and Lionpaw padded over to him and immediately the smell of herbs shocked him again. Tigerpaw had started to smell more and more like the medicine den which irritated him because he hated that smell.

"You have the rabbit for me and Finchear?" He asked and observed the rabbit carefully. Lionpaw nodded and dropped the rabbit at his paws.

"Yes, it's for you." He nudged the rabbit towards him and Tigerpaw picked up dipping his head respectfully and dragging it to the medicine den.

"Good." Finchear mewed in relief. Lionpaw smirked at her tone, she sounded like she was being starved.

"You're welcome." He meowed and padded after Leopardpaw who had grabbed a small bird, one of the few, from the fresh kill pile. Birds were rarely caught because rabbits were plentiful but when you could get a bird you caught them. He grabbed a small rabbit and followed her to sit under the shade.

"So, what do you think about Tigerpaw being a medicine cat?" Leopardpaw asked plucking the feathers of setting them aside for her nest and possibly his.

"I don't know. It sort of scares me to think that our brother has a connection to StarClan that we will never have. He could learn things that we could not even fathom." Lionpaw meowed and his gaze traveled over to the medicine den.

"I know. I never thought Tigerpaw would be a medicine cat to be honest." Leopardpaw said sheepishly, "He fought with us in our first few moons and then as we started getting older he stopped playing with us and followed Finchear everywhere." She continued, plucking her bird. "Then again I thought he just wanted to know everything." She shrugged and spat a few feathers out.

Lionpaw nodded silently and took a thoughtful bite out of his rabbit. He swallowed and took another bite thinking over his sister's words. Tigerpaw was a learner but he was also fierce like a warrior when it came to proving something.

"I think we should stop worrying about it. Tigerpaw made his decision and we shouldn't judge." Lionpaw finally said after a few moments of silence. Leopardpaw nodded and started to eat her bird.

**RiverClan**

Rowanpaw blinked open his eyes and panicked. He had no idea where he was and sudden wave of realization hit him as he smelled the sharp scent of herbs. He was in the medicine den. He focused on the ceiling of the den and listened. A soft snoring sound was next to him and he assumed it was either his sister or another cat and he heard shuffling further in the den.

"Ah, Rowanpaw you're up." Swifthowl purred as he shuffled into the den. Rowanpaw rolled over and stretched out each stiff leg.

"Where's Birdpaw?" He had to ask even though he probably knew where she was.

"She is in the nest over in the corner. We had to get the water out of her lungs and she was very cold much like yourself but worse. You both have colds even though it's in the middle of green-leaf. Birdpaw will survive if she is left alone and taken care of." Swifthowl explained and moved to the herb store as he searched for the right herb, "Echofur and Tigerear are waiting outside to hear news. After I give you this, I'll go get them." The black tom padded over to him and dropped a few leaves in front of Rowanpaw.

Rowanpaw looked at the leaves curiously, "You want me to eat these?" He wrinkled his nose.

"Yes." Swifthowl said in exasperation and prodded the leaves with paw. Rowanpaw let out a sigh before eating the leaves. He wrinkled his nose again as he swallowed them.

"Echofur, Tigerear, you may come in now." The medicine cat said quietly and turned to pad to his den.

The white pelt of his mother was there beside him first and then a dark brown tabby pelt next.

"Rowanpaw, are you okay? Are you cold? Are you-"

"Echofur, I'm fine." Rowanpaw mewed and Echofur nuzzled him and Tigerear nudged her shoulder as Rowanpaw yawned.

"He's tired, love. Let's leave him be, Owlpaw and Swifthowl are fully capable of taking care of him. Birdpaw will wake up soon." Tigerear looked hopeful but he didn't sound hopeful at all.

Rowanpaw smiled faintly at his parents before his eyes closed. What had Swifthowl given him that made him so sleepy? Well, too late to ask now.


End file.
